Unsafe and in Pain
by xx.AwkwardVampire.ANIMEfreak
Summary: Sakura has been missing for two years and finally returns. But the things that she hold could put her life danger. BIG danger. [couples? vote!]


Disclaimer:: I don't own ANYTHING .. !! Except for the plot… But I'm CHEAP according to some of my so called FRIENDS lol.

[UntitledSakura Centric

She walked… No _limped _and _stumbled_ her way through those big, wooden doors, returning after two years of being gone. Memories flowed through her head as she passed through, and, as if the sky could understand, they welcomed her back with the full force of a storm.

Her forehead protector had covered her eyes, but she still went on. She slipped and fell a few times, but her aim did not falter.

It was night, and not many people were out, and those who were, were either to intoxicated or too much in a flurry to notice her.

She swayed and stumbled again, repeating once or twice, until she made it to the big doors of the Hokage's Tower. She entered, and as she approached the door to the office, she heard hushed whispers.

"We need to find her, dead or alive! She's important to this village! Even if two years have passed, everyone is still worried! Naruto is not himself, Ino is always depressed, Lee is upset… and everyone else is just acting out of character! Their skills are becoming sloppy! We cannot have this, this risk of having our entire village fall apart!"

The girl opens the door without a second thought, and, although her forehead protector was in the way of her sight, she sensed Tsunade-samas aura and the senseis that had taught her and her friends.

She fell on hands and knees, and Tsunade was immediately by her side.

"Sakura! Oh dear Kami-sama what happened to you?!" Tsunade was ecstatic. The rest of those who were in the room surrounded the two on the floor.

"I… apologize…" Her voice was soft, and it wasn't at all annoying.

"Sakura… If you're apologizing about leaving you don't need to! I am just so glad your safe back in Konoha! I was just about to send these guys to look for you…" Tsunade's voice faltered a bit when Sakura started to cough up blood.

"No… I've committed many sins in this life of mine, yet is this the price I must pay for it? Was the things I had done while I was in Konoha that bad?" She brought her hands to her face and lifted the forehead protector as she sat on the floor with her legs on either side of her.

Everyone gasped. Her beautiful emerald-green eyes had become nothing but black and empty. Blood tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke again.

"I went to look for my little sister… And I found her… But because of my sins I needed to pay for it. They took both of us away, and they did terrible things to us. They tore her apart… Limb from limb right in front of me… Her screams still echo in my head when I fall asleep… sob is this the pain one feels when alone? Are these the emotions that run through your body, that slowly take over your entire being? Pain. Agony. Hatred. I feel so much, but I'm so confused! Does Kami-sama hate me? Does he hate me this much?" More blood tears ran down her cheeks.

They were all speechless.

"She was only six years old… Only six and she died a terrible death… She didn't deserve to die! She deserved so much of a better life… So I got my revenge… I did what they did to her… I made them suffer the way she did… The way I did."

Hatred was spilling from her voice. Anger was evident in her eyes.

"Sakura… I'm sorry for your loss. But… Sakura why are you crying blood tears? Why?" Kurenai was afraid of what she would answer to her question, because, although this girl and she were not close, she felt a large amount of care for her.

"I… One of the cruel things they did was what they did to my eyes. I'm cursed to live with the fact that I can never see my sister… I was cursed to live knowing that when I die, I don't pass on, but my soul would stay eternally on earth… I was cursed with their power. The evil, evil power that they held…"

Her breathing became a bit laboured as she stood up. She swayed a little, but she still stood.

"So am I still welcome here?" She asked.

"Of course you are Sakura! We still kept your house clean and tidy, so you needn't worry about cleaning the whole thing when you get there!" Tsunade _tried_ I repeat _tried_ to sound happy, but unsuccessfully FAILED.

"Thank you" Was the only answer they got as she slowly made her way out the door and back to where she thought she was safe…

But boy was she WRONG.

THE END [for now…

_A/N: I know this was rather short, but I promise the next will be LONGER! And this time I WILL update on this [unlike those ccs stories .. SORRY!!! lol Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE!_

_xx.AwkwardVampire.ANIMEfreak_


End file.
